Podemos sempre experimentar
by Lizzaa
Summary: "Jane, vamos fingir que acabamos de nos conhecer num bar e que... E que nos sentimos atraídas uma pela outra."


Maura acorda perturbada com alguém a bater insistentemente à sua porta. Tinha vindo de um jantar com os colegas de trabalho entre os quais estavam Jane, Korsak, Frost, Frankie, Cavanaugh e o agente Dean e, mesmo tendo regressado a casa tão tarde, resolveu praticar yoga. Era algo que a ajudava a relaxar. Não se sentia minimamente stressada mas havia sempre aquela necessidade de relaxar cada músculo do seu corpo. _Se eu tivesse uma vida sexual mais ativa, certamente não sentiria esta constante necessidade em descontrair e não me tinha deitado tão tarde_. Pensou para si. O barulho vindo da porta tornava-se cada vez mais incómodo.

- Já vou, já vou! – Gritou Maura, impaciente.

Quando abriu a porta viu Jane.

- Espero que tenhas uma justificação plausível para me vires acordar às... – Olha para o relógio. – Quatro da manhã?

- Vá lá Maura, é sexta-feira! Devias ter ficado mais tempo no jantar! No final fomos todos até ao bar... – Jane entra em casa de Maura enquanto continua a relatar a sua noite. – E depois fui para casa do Gabriel...

De repente, Maura começou a ficar interessada na história.

- Ah sim? E que mais? Conta!

- E mais nada... – Jane senta-se com ar derrotado no sofá da sala-de-estar de Maura.

- O que é que aconteceu?

- Ora, o que é que não aconteceu!

- O agente Dean é um homem com uma constituição física muito... Agradável aos olhos!

- E ao toque... – Completou Jane.

- O que é que não resultou? – Maura continuava impaciente para ouvir a justificação da amiga.

- Não sei! Estávamos a conversar na sala dele, bebemos uns copos, ele disse-me que se sentia atraído por mim, eu retribuí, beijamo-nos e...

- E? – Perguntou Maura, curiosa.

- E eu parei e disse que tinha que ir para casa.

- Mas porquê, Jane?

- Caramba Maura, tantas perguntas!

- Ora, não fui eu que acordei a minha melhor amiga às quatro da manhã para vir dizer que não acasalei com o charmoso, bem-parecido, sexy agente Dean!

- Acabaste de dizer "acasalar?"

Maura olhou para Jane com uma expressão de quem não entendeu o porquê da amiga ter ficado surpreendida com tal expressão e tentou explicar:

- Sim, "acasalar" ou "ter relações sexuais" é exatamente...

- Eu sei o que é "acasalar", Maura! Apenas não uses esse termo... – Jane olhou para Maura, que parecia continuar sem entender o quão incómoda era aquela palavra para Jane. – É embaraçoso falar contigo sobre acasalamentos! Vamos falar sobre sexo! Sexo, Maura!

- Muito bem, então conta-me o que é que não te levou a fazer sexo com o agente Dean.

Jane olhou para a amiga sem perceber exatamente o que estava ali a fazer.

- Está a ficar tarde. Vou para casa. – Disse.

- Ah não vais não! Agora vais explicar-me o que se passa!

Maura aparentava agora uma expressão autoritária e a detetive percebeu que não tinha outra hipótese senão ir direta ao assunto.

- É que, bom... Não faço sexo há alguns meses e fiquei nervosa ao pensar que ele poderia perceber que estou com falta de prática.

Maura riu-se.

- Não gozes comigo, Maura! Senti-me mal por o ter deixado assim sem qualquer explicação e agora sinto-me pior porque a minha melhor amiga está a rir-se do assunto na minha cara!

- Ora Jane, eu é que costumo pensar demais e tu é que me vens com esses dramas? Ele gosta de ti! Qualquer pessoa consegue perceber isso. Achas que se ia importar com a... Como é que disseste? Falta de prática?

Maura continuava com um ar jocoso e, reparando que Jane não estava a gostar das piadas, acrescentou:

- Eu também já não faço sexo há algum tempo e não é por isso que, se me aparecer um agente Dean a querer ter relações comigo, eu me vou abster e fugir.

- Há quanto tempo não fazes? – Perguntou Jane, curiosa.

- Isso não importa. – Respondeu Maura, incomodada.

- Toquei na ferida? Pois agora é a minha vez de me rir! Diz lá...

- Não!

- Fazemos assim, dizemos ao mesmo tempo há quantos meses não temos relações. Pode ser?

Maura não respondeu e revirou os olhos mas, para Jane, quem cala consente.

- Vá lá, aos três. Um... Dois... Três! 5 meses! – Disse Jane

- 12 meses... – revelou Maura, ao mesmo tempo.

Jane soltou uma gargalhada e continuou:

- Um ano? Tu não fazes sexo há um ano? Maura, isso é grave!

- Não é não! Apenas tenho trabalhado na modelação muscular do meu corpo para conseguir surpreender da próxima vez que...

- Pois claro, modelação muscular! – Repetiu Jane com ar de gozo. – Admite Maura, aposto que já tiveste algumas oportunidades mas não as quiseste aproveitar com medo de não estares à altura, tal como _moi_!

- Talvez, mas e então? Os medos que o nosso subconsciente adquire pode trazer repercussões ao nosso corpo, travando-nos em momentos importantes e pelos quais ansiamos!

- Então estás a concordar comigo quando te disse que fiquei sem reação e fugi ao Gabriel.

- Bom sim mas, não totalmente...

- Blá blá blá... Estou a ver que esta discussão vai durar a noite inteira. Preciso de uma cerveja!

- Não, não vai, porque eu vou dormir.

- Ora Maura, não sejas desmancha-prazeres. Estou a gostar de conversar sobre "acasalamento" com a minha melhor amiga!

- Para de gozar, Jane!

- Tu é que começaste...

- Boa noite! – E com isto Maura decidiu terminar a conversa.

- Ei, então e eu?

- Tu voltas para casa ou, se preferires, dormes aí mesmo no sofá.

Jane acabou por adormecer no sofá, acordando com o barulho da batedeira que parecia estar colada aos seus ouvidos.

- Maura, é sábado. Aos sábados não se bebem batidos esquisitos porque é dia de descanso e há gente que quer dormir!

- Exatamente por ser sábado é que estou a fazer o meu batido especial. Depois, corrida matinal, banho e finalmente descanso.

- Corrida matinal? Mas que horas são?

- Nove e meia.

- O quê? – Jane saltou do sofá sobressaltada e empurrou Maura. – Volta já para a cama!

- Não quero Jane! O meu corpo tem horários semanais que deve cumprir.

- Sim e sexo não está na lista, com certeza! Tu ocupas de tal forma os teus tempos livres que te esqueces que devias era relaxar, sair para te divertires e, eventualmente, ter relações!

- Bom, agora já estou pronta para correr e é exatamente isso que vou fazer! – Respondeu Maura, decidida. – Podes continuar a dormir na minha cama, se quiseres.

E com estas palavras mágicas Jane parou de insistir com a amiga e foi automaticamente para o seu quarto, deitar-se na sua cama e continuar a dormir.

Quando Maura regressou da corrida, Jane continuava a dormir na sua cama, desta vez a ressonar tão alto que era possível ouvi-la do lado de fora da casa. Assim que entrou, dirigiu-se ao quarto e despiu-se, preparando-se para tomar um banho. Jane acorda entretanto.

- Maura?

- Desculpa, pensei que não ias acordar porque quem estava a fazer mais barulho eras tu... – Respondeu a amiga a sorrir.

Jane encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e esfregou os olhos para ver melhor. Foi então que reparou que a amiga estava completamente nua. Percebeu que as curvas do seu corpo é que moldavam cada vestido que usava. Eram curvas perfeitas, simétricas, atraentes. _Com um corpo destes, admira-me que não tenha querido fazer sexo nos últimos doze meses... É que com certeza homens não lhe devem faltar! _Jane deu por si a refletir sobre a situação da amiga enquanto percorria o seu corpo com o olhar.

- És mesmo linda... – Jane deixou escapar a última das suas reflexões do momento.

- Obrigada! – Maura levou aquilo como um elogio simpático da amiga e sorriu enquanto saía do quarto envolta numa toalha para tomar um duche.

Jane continuava onde estava, perplexa. O corpo de Maura não lhe saía da cabeça. O cabelo loiro a cair-lhe pelos ombros tocando-lhe nos seios. _Mas o que raio estás tu a fazer?_ Pensou ela para consigo. Foi então que Maura voltou a entrar no quarto, agora com o banho tomado e pousou uma perna sobre a cama para começar a passar creme hidratante pelo corpo._ Ok, parou tudo! Eu não posso ficar aqui nem mais um segundo!_ Pensou Jane, aflita com as reações que estava a ter desde que acordou. _É falta de sexo, Jane! É apenas e só falta de sexo!_

A detetive começou a despir-se.

- Também vais tomar banho, Jane? As toalhas estão nesse armário aí atrás de ti.

- Hmm hmm, sim, vou.

_Mas o que estás tu a fazer Jane? Queres que a tua melhor amiga se sinta como tu te estás a sentir? Ora, como se ela alguma vez fosse gostar do teu corpo magricela e sem qualquer curva!_ Jane continuava presa aos seus pensamentos, incomodada com a situação, quando Maura interrompeu.

- Também és linda! – Disse Maura com um sorriso amigável.

- Sim, estás só a dizer isso para ser simpática... – Resmungou Jane para consigo.

- Nada disso, Jane! Eu acho-te realmente atraente! Tens uma beleza... Amazona!

Aquele parecia ser o melhor elogio de sempre! Mas Jane manteve a postura.

- Boa forma de me chamar morena magricela...

- Uma morena magricela muito charmosa!

Jane sorriu em resposta e dirigiu-se para o quarto-de-banho.

À tarde, Angela, Frankie e Tommy juntaram-se a Jane na sala-de-estar de Maura para assistir a um jogo de basebol.

- Desculpa Maura, os meus filhos são mesmo assim, não percebem quando estão a incomodar! – Disse Angela num tom de voz mais alto para ter certeza de que os filhos a ouviam.

- Não há problema Angela. Gosto de ter a casa cheia de gente!

- Sim mãe, ela gosta de companhia! – Intrometeu-se Jane sem tirar os olhos da televisão. – Foi por isso que dormi aqui hoje.

- O quê? Jane Clementine Rizzoli, mas que abusos são esses? Não foi assim que te eduquei! – Exclamou a mãe da detetive, revoltada.

- Ma! – Jane parou de olhar para a televisão para encontrar os olhos da mãe. – Não voltes a chamar-me isso! – Todos olharam para Jane com um sorriso e ela continuou. – E eu não incomodei nada. Apenas descansei aqui.

- Sim Angela. Já era muito tarde para a Jane ir sozinha para casa. – Justificou Maura.

- Oh Maura, és tão amiga da minha filha... Também és como uma filha para mim! – Angela sorriu para Maura, que retribuiu.

Assim que terminou o jogo, Frost ligou para Jane a convidá-la para sair juntamente com Korsak. A detetive convidou os irmãos e Maura para se juntarem a eles. Maura mostrou-se um pouco reticente.

- Bem, eu estava a pensar guardar algum tempo para fazer yoga...

- Oh, vá lá Maura! Foge à rotina pelo menos uma vez! – Jane aproximou-se mais da amiga e fez um sorriso simpático. – Por mim...?

Maura sorriu de volta e acenou com a cabeça.

- Só porque estás a fazer esse olhar fofinho!

Jane parou de sorrir e, por momentos, voltou atrás no tempo, àquela mesma manhã em que, pela primeira vez, viu Maura completamente nua. Voltou a si novamente.

- Bom, então estamos combinadas! Logo à noite passo aqui para te vir buscar!

Maura escolheu o seu melhor vestido, embora não entendesse perfeitamente porquê. Simplesmente tinha necessidade de se sentir bonita. Talvez fosse esta a sua noite de sorte!

Jane foi buscar Maura a casa. Deste vez, bateu à porta com mais discrição. Maura abriu a porta.

- Vejo que aprendeste boas maneiras!

- Vejo que estás pronta para acasalar! – Respondeu-lhe Jane.

- Estás a ser sarcástica?

- Longe de mim! Vamos?

Assim que entraram no bar, os seus olhos cruzaram-se com os de Frost, Korsak, Frankie e Tommy. Jane aproximou-se deles e disse:

- Bom, se o Korsak também tivesse desfeito a barba, diria que era ladies night!

- Muito engraçada, detetive! – Ripostou Frost.

- Maura, estás linda! – Os olhos de Tommy brilhavam enquanto dizia exatamente o que Jane pensou quando a foi buscar, há minutos atrás.

- Obrigada Tommy. – Maura sorriu para ele. – Tu também!

- Então, o que querem beber? – Jane intrometeu-se naquele que parecia ser o pior momento de sempre. Mais até do que quando fugiu ao agente Dean. A sua melhor amiga e o seu irmão? Nem pensar! A mulher linda que sente ter conhecido apenas esta manhã com Tommy, o irmão irresponsável? Mas era o que mais lhe faltava! Nem Tommy, nem Frankie! E Jane estava decidida a destruir qualquer tipo de flirt entre eles e Maura.

As horas iam passando e o grupo divertia-se a beber e a contar histórias engraçadas. De repente, Tommy levantou-se da mesa onde estavam sentados e olhou para Maura.

- Queres dançar?

Maura olhou para Jane, que parecia carrancuda.

- Não sei, Tommy... Hoje não estou com muita vontade para dançar. Levantei-me cedo e estou muito cansada.

- Sim Tommy, a Maura levantou-se cedo para a sua corrida matinal mas não sem antes tomar o seu batido esquisito. – Jane não queria ser desagradável, mas era o seu jeito de ser. Esta noite, Tommy era o predador e Maura a presa indefesa... Que não acasalava há já um ano... _Por favor Jane, é a tua melhor amiga! Para de pensar assim!_ A detetive tentava focar-se em qualquer outra coisa que a fizesse esquecer este sentimento doido que nasceu tão de repente.

Tommy não insistiu mais. Voltou a sentar-se e o grupo continuou a beber. Cerveja atrás de cerveja – vinho para Maura. Já estavam alegres mas, estando sentados, não se aperceberam de que já tinham bebido demais. Foi então que Frost sugeriu o jogo do "Nunca". Cada um dizia algo atrevido que já tinha feito ou que gostasse de vir a fazer. Para quem a resposta fosse "Nunca", bebia mais um gole.

- Ok, começo eu! – Disse Frankie. – Eu nunca espreitei pela janela de um vizinho...

Apenas Maura bebeu e Tommy não perdeu a oportunidade para se meter mais um pouco com ela.

- A sério Maura? Nunca espreitaste?

- Não, Tommy. O que os outros fazem não me diz qualquer respeito...

- Ora, aposto que por trás dessa maturidade toda, és muito mais atrevida!

- Bom, é a minha vez! – Disse Jane, parando um pouco para pensar no que ia dizer e deixando o grupo à espera. – Eu nunca me senti atraído por alguém do mesmo sexo!

Korsak e Frankie beberam.

- Frost? Tommy? – Jane estava perplexa.

- O que queres? – Respondeu Frost. – Já vi homens que achei bonitos mas foi só isso!

- Exato! Somos muito machos! – Defendeu-se Tommy.

- Mas isso não é bem atração... – Explicou Jane.

- Bom, sendo assim... – Desculpou-se Frost.

- É, sendo assim... – Tommy imitou o detetive e, dito isto, ambos beberam um gole.

- Maura... Tu não bebeste. – Apercebeu-se Frankie.

- Isso é porque já me senti atraída por alguém do mesmo sexo. – Respondeu Maura, indiferente.

- A sério? Isso é tão sexy! – Os olhos de Tommy brilhavam mais uma vez.

Bem lá no fundo, Jane perguntava-se se essa atração que Maura acabara de admitir ter acontecera hoje e se lhe diria respeito. Estavam todos tão focados no quão sexy era Maura, a mulher mais feminina de sempre, se sentir atraída por outra mulher, que ninguém reparou que Jane também não tinha bebido o tal gole.

- Bom, já começa a ficar tarde para mim. – Disse Maura. – Com a vossa licença, caros colegas. Até amanhã.

- Queres que te leve a casa? – perguntou Tommy.

- Não é preciso. – Respondeu imediatamente Jane. – Eu também já estou de saída. Boa noite, rapazes.

As duas mulheres saíram do bar.

Na rua, ambas cambaleavam, um pouco zonzas.

- Acho que bebemos demais... – Confessou Maura.

- Sim, talvez tenhamos exagerado um pouco... – Concordou Jane.

E, olhando para o estado uma da outra, soltaram uma gargalhada.

Assim que chegaram a casa de Maura, a detetive despediu-se.

- Bom, boa noite Maura.

- Jane, nem penses que te deixo voltar assim para casa, ainda por cima sozinha! Entra.

- Não, Maura. Recuso dormir mais uma noite no sofá...

- Podes dormir comigo.

Jane olhou para Maura, o seu rosto um pouco turvo, e sorriu, entrando com a doutora em casa.

Já no quarto de Maura, a detetive despiu-se e pegou numa t-shirt da amiga para usar como pijama. Maura, sem qualquer vontade de vestir o pijama, fez o mesmo. Depois, sentaram-se na cama a olhar uma para a outra, sem qualquer reação.

- Jane...

- Sim, Maura...

- Tu reparaste que o teu irmão se estava a fazer a mim, não reparaste?

A detetive sorriu com ternura.

- É um tolo. – Respondeu.

- Então porquê? Não sou suficientemente boa para ele?

- Nada disso! Ele é que não é suficientemente bom para ti...

- Porque é que dizes isso, Jane? Não tenho relações há um ano. Eu é que seria o desastre da noite...

Através da sua visão turva, Jane percebeu que Maura estava triste. Deu um abraço à amiga e disse:

- Nunca serias desastre nenhum! És perfeita, Maura!

Maura procurou os olhos da amiga e pela primeira vez deixou-se levar pelo seu impulso.

- Jane, vamos fingir que acabamos de nos conhecer num bar e que... E que nos sentimos atraídas uma pela outra. – Sugeriu a doutora.

Jane nem queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Maura estava a sugerir o que ela realmente pensava?

- Maura, – Respondeu Jane, com ar sério – tu queres acasalar comigo?

Ambas encararam-se de forma séria durante breves segundos e depois soltaram uma gargalhada.

- Não. – Respondeu Maura, mais séria. – Quero fazer sexo contigo, Jane...

Com um ar atrevido, Maura mordeu os lábios e Jane sentiu um calor subir-lhe pela espinha. Aquele momento estava prestes a acontecer. Ali, naquele quarto onde ainda há umas horas atrás ela suspirou pelo corpo da amiga.

Impulsivamente, Jane aproximou o seu rosto do de Maura, que sorriu para ela. Fecharam os olhos e encostaram os lábios uma à outra. Depois, lentamente, Jane abriu a boca e deixou a língua de Maura entrar. Era suave e os seus beijos eram tão quentes que pareciam fogo. Jane envolveu a sua língua na dela e ambas ficaram assim durante algum tempo, apenas se beijando e sentindo cada parte do corpo arrepiar-se com aquela ligação que tinham acabado de criar. Nenhuma abria os olhos ou desistia daqueles beijos. Eram demasiado intensos, bons! Lentamente, Maura empurrou o corpo de Jane contra o seu e foi-se deitando. As suas mãos percorriam as costas da detetive, que lhe acariciava as ancas que tanto desejara naquela manhã. Jane foi a primeira a desistir dos beijos para beijar o pescoço da amiga. Maura foi a primeira a suspirar.

- Oh, Jane...

Os olhos da detetive encontraram os da doutora e depois deslizaram até ao seu peito. Jane despiu a sua camisola e, depois, a de Maura e beijou lentamente cada centímetro do seu pescoço até chegar aos seus seios, que beijou com paixão. Maura estava a ficar louca de prazer, mas também ela queria endoidecer Jane. Foi então que encostou a detetive ligeiramente a si e rolou sobre ela, ficando por cima. Prendendo-lhe as mãos acima da cabeça, Maura começou a lamber-lhe uma das orelhas sentindo Jane derreter-se a cada suspiro. Depois voltou a procurar os lábios da amiga e, calmamente, foi descendo pelo seu corpo, beijando cada centímetro da sua pele.

- Oh Maura, o que é que me estás a fazer... – Jane gemia por cada beijo que sentia e todo o seu corpo se arrepiava de prazer.

Maura tinha chegado já ao umbigo de Jane quando parou para olhar para a amiga.

- És linda, sabias? – Disse Maura com uma expressão que Jane nunca antes tinha visto nos seus olhos. Parecia que se sentia tremendamente atraída pela detetive.

- Beija-me.

Envolvendo o rosto de Maura nas suas mãos, Jane puxou-a para si, beijando-a.

Maura tocava nos seios da amiga enquanto Jane gemia de prazer e agarrava com força as ancas da doutora. Jane levou então os dedos da sua mão esquerda ao encontro dos lábios de Maura, que os lambeu sensualmente, fazendo com que a detetive sentisse um arrepio de prazer estender-se a todo o seu corpo. Tinha chegado o momento. Jane ia finalmente penetrar Maura! Quem diria que, umas horas depois de se ter sentido tão atraída pela amiga, a estaria a satisfazer!

Tudo continuava turvo na visão das duas mulheres. Naquele momento, só o prazer importava.

Maura encostou os seus lábios aos de Jane enquanto suspirava de prazer.

- Oh, Jane... – Sussurrava a doutora.

Jane sentia o seu corpo vibrar cada vez que Maura suspirava e se arrepiava de prazer. Maura gemia cada vez mais, implorando por mais e mais prazer. Estava quase.

- Jane... Jane...

A amiga continuava a suspirar e a chamar pelo nome da amiga, acompanhando o ritmo com que Jane a acariciava.

De repente, o corpo de Maura relaxou, deixando-se cair levemente para cima de Jane. As duas amigas respiravam arduamente, exaustas. Passados alguns segundos, Maura levantou a cabeça para beijar a face de Jane, depois a boca, continuando pelo seu pescoço, passando pelo seu peito. A detetive respirava ofegante. Mesmo cansada, queria mais. Maura lambeu os seus seios e desceu pela barriga até abrir as pernas da amiga e deixar-se levar pelo instinto. Jane estava agora louca de prazer. A detetive pousou as mãos na cabeça da amiga, seguindo o ritmo de Maura com o corpo, gemendo arquejante.

Quando Maura, através da sua boca, sentiu o corpo de Jane relaxar, voltou a subir para encontrar a boca da amiga, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Depois, deslizou para o seu lado, abraçando-a. Ambas trocaram olhares, ainda com a visão um pouco fosca e, sem trocarem qualquer palavra, adormeceram.


End file.
